


Camp Ihateyou

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance didn't want to go to this summer camp in the first place, so when he learns his rival Keith will be sharing a cabin with him, he isn't pleased to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

"No." As soon as the idea was proposed to Lance the word left his lips. "There is no way in hell I'm doing that."

He glared at his two best friends as he fiddled with the paint on the side of the door, not even taking a moment to consider their offer. Mainly because it was stupid, at least to Lance.

“Don't be such a baby, Lance.” Pidge complained, leaning in the doorway with their arms crossed. “What's so bad about summer camp?”

“I don't know, maybe the fact that it's a waste of precious summer time?” Lance exclaimed now, a hint of anger at Pidge’s attempt to tease him flaring for a moment.

Behind Pidge, who had an eyebrow raised above their glasses and was shaking their head in what seemed to be disappointment, was Hunk. Normally he wasn't really pushy in trying to get Lance to do things and just wanted to end conflict as fast as possible, but at the moment he seemed even more persistent than Pidge.

“Come on Lance, it's not like you're going to be doing anything over the summer anyway. What are you gonna do, study to try and beat that guy Keith in class for once? I don't think so.” Hunk’s words jolted something within Lance, and frown settling on his lips at the mention of his name.

“The hell does Keith have to do with any of this?”

“It was just an example, Lance, chill.” Pidge said, speaking up as they pulled out their phone. “Here, let me give you a more... compelling reason to come with us.”

“What do you-” The words in Lance’s mouth died as Pidge held up his phone, the photo on the screen turning the tips of his ears a shade of pink. They shouldn't have that picture.

Displayed on that phone was an image of Lance with makeup, which was surprisingly good as if Lance had been working with makeup his whole life, and even more embarrassing was the fact he was wearing bright pink panties and a pale pink shirt. 

“How did you--where?” Lance stuttered, stumbling back a little and fighting the urge to slam the door right in Pidge’s smug little face.

“How I got it doesn't matter...now, how about going to that summer camp?” Pidge spoke with a sense of pride, knowing they had won already, and were annoying the crap out of Lance with their smugness.

“What if I say no?” Lance said, his stubborn attitude winning over for just a second despite the situation, only to be crushed like a bug under a shoe.

“Then this picture gets sent to the entire school, and everyone will know.” That's when the smirk on Pidge’s face grew about mile wide, and Lance knew he had lost.

“Fine. I'll go to the stupid summer camp with you, but I'm gonna complain the whole way there.” Lance said, the last bit of fight in him coming out in a short burst only to be turned down by three simple words.

“No, you're not.”

Hunk peeped up now, wearing the same smug smirk on his face Pidge had, “We’ll come pick you up tomorrow, so you probably wanna go pack. See you tomorrow, Lance.”

“Yeah, whatever, bye.” Lance said his farewell quickly, closing the door in their faces and letting out a groan that must have been heard by his entire family.

Even if it had been, no one came to check on him. It was pretty normal for Lance to get annoyed at little things. They had learned by now that when you heard Lance groan, you either run or your ear will be blabbered off. 

Making his way to his room and jamming as much random clothes as he could into a suitcase, he flung it to the side and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. Opening his phone and sending a quick ‘I hate you with a burning passion’ to Pidge, who responded with that mortifying picture, Lance shoved his face into the pillow.

He didn't bother turning off the lights. He didn't bother getting ready. He just went to sleep, dreading the day to come.

\--

Lance didn't wake up until he felt a pillow slam into the back of his head. Letting out a yelp as he flailed to find his assaulter, Lance nearly fell from the bed and onto the ground.   
“Get up off your lazy butt and answer the door!” Exclaimed a tired sounded familiar voice, one that Lance knew all too well. “Your friends have been calling you, and I can't sleep with all their racket!”

It was his younger brother, which was glaring at him with weary eyes and a pout on his lips.

“Alright, Alright, I'm up I'll answer the door.” Lance said, taking a moment to ruffle his brothers hair, hearing the plop of his little body against his bed as he settled back to sleep without going back to his shared room.

Opening the door to Pidge and Hunk, Lance suddenly remembered the actions of yesterday and struggled with his will to not close the door and head back to sleep.

“You aren't ready yet?” Hunk inquired at the sight of the bed-headed tired teen. “We've been texting and calling you all morning.”

“Yeah, well, I'm a heavy sleeper. Let me go throw some new clothes on and stuff. You can come in I guess, just...don't be loud.” Lance yawned as he spoke, returning to his room to grab a change of clothes and enter the bathroom, nonchalantly changing and splashing some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

Taking a moment to the the water run on his hands and warm them, enjoying the feeling, Lance straightened his posture and walked out from the bathroom, as ready as he was willing to get in his grumpy attitude. It's not like he would see anyone he would want to look super fashionable in front of anyway.

Grabbing his only pair of shoes and shoving them on without bothering to untie and tie them again, he grabbed the suitcase he had packed and went back to his friends. “Alright, I'm ready to go.” 

“Don't you need to eat something? Get ready more?” Hunk said, inspecting Lance from head to toe.

“I don't normally eat anything in the morning, and I'm fine.” Lance said with a shrug, already moving toward the door, just wanting to sleep in the car. “Who's driving?”

“Lance, don't you need to tell you mom where you're going?” Pidge asked, though they followed him closely.

“Not really, as far as she's concerned I'm an adult.” Lance replied, “If she wants to know where I am she can call me.”

“If you say do, Lance. You know her better than we do.” Hunk said, following the two of the other teens out the door.

Lance didn't respond, he just walked to the car and watched for who would get into the driver's seat, since no answer had been given for his question, and when Hunk got in the driver's seat he felt a lot better. He did not trust Pidge behind the wheel.

“I call shotgun!” Pidge yelled, basically launching themself into the seat beside Hunk. 

Lance settled into the back and pushed his suitcase and the stuff that wouldn't fit into the trunk that belonged to Hunk and Pidge as far into the corner as possible. “Fine by me, just means I'll have more room.”

Settling back into the seat and focusing out the window as the car started, Lance found that for whatever reason he couldn't will himself to just get some sleep. Adjusting so he had his feet also on the seat with him as the car ride began, he decided to try and pry the information of where the picture was obtained from Pidge.

“You never told me where you got that picture, Pidge.” Lance said, watching the road begin to slip past faster and faster and Hunk picked up the speed of the car.

“Yeah, well, a magician never reveals their secrets.” Was Pidge’s response, “I might need to use that method again one day for future blackmail.”

A spark of annoyance rushed through Lance and he couldn't stop he eyes from rolling, ‘I'll find out one day.” 

“Sure you will, Lance. If you say so.” With that Pidge turned on the radio, twisting the volume knob to a loud, blaring volume. If Lance had any chance of returning to sleep before, it had just be obliterated.

Slumping with his head against the window, Lance spoke again. “How long is the drive?”

Hunk’s answer came immediately after, “Three hours.”

Jolting forward with his mouth hanging open, Lance made a slight choking noise before he could force the words out. “Three hours!?”

“More like three and a half!” Pidge chimed in cheerfully, swaying a little to whatever crap song they had playing.

“You guys didn't think to mention that before you blackmailed me into coming with you?”

“Would it have really mattered, Lance? I still have the picture.You would have had to come anyway.” Pidge’s voice sounded way too cheerful for Lance's taste.

“No, but it would have been nice to know.” Lance sighed in grumpy manner. Sometimes Pidge got on his nerves.

\--

Halfway through the ride and Lance already wanted to rip his hair out. Not only was he starting to get cramped in the back seat, he had just been trying to be optimistic about being stuck in the back, but the car ride in general left him feeling quite irritable.

It didn't help that Pidge was playing some sort of music that sounded like a robot was trying to whisper sweet nothings into his ears.

After fighting with himself to keep his mouth shut, Pidge did have the picture and could easily punish him for saying something out of line, Lance couldn't help but try to ask if the music could be changed subtly. “Shouldn't Hunk be the one choosing the music? He is the driver after all.”

“I actually don't mind this kind of music, it's pretty relaxing when I'm driving. Helps me focus.” Hunk responded, his eyes never leaving the road.

A groan left Lance lips, and he slumped back into his seat like a two year old throwing a tantrum. From how things were going so far in the one and half hours he had been in the car, Lance already knew one thing.

This was going to be one long month.

\--

When they finally got to the camp, Lance thought he was actually going to have tears streaming down his face in relief despite the fact he didn't want to be here. Anywhere was better than that car with the 'talk glitchy to me' bullcrap.

Basically launching himself from the car to stretch his legs, Lance didn't even wait for Pidge and Hunk before beginning to make his way off, muttering to himself about how glad he was that the ride was over.

Sighing, he looked up at the sign displaying the camp name, Camp Altea. What it was named after, Lance didn't know, but it's not like he cared enough to find out.

Behind him he could hear Pidge calling after him, and next thing he knew a pillow whacked him in the back of the head and a suitcase was shoved in his hands.

“Next time, grab your own stuff.” Pidge said, holding the pillow under his arm and his own bag in his hand. 

“Listen, you're the one who dragged me here. You didn't have to bring me along.” A swell of pride filled Lance's chest when Pidge didn't respond to his sass.

Walking into the camp with the feeling of pitiful pride still strong in him, Lance looked around at the camp and it's setting, taking in the nature that seemed to enhance the somewhat childish feeling that entered his mind when he saw the place. It wasn't half bad.

The first thing he saw was the group of people gathering together around someone who seemed to be the camp guide. He began to move towards them, looking around at the scenery as he did.

There was a lake further back in the camp, a few canoes, a dock, and some fishing supplies sitting there as available activities. Cabins were lined up in various assortments, some beside the lake, some closer to the entrance. Each one had a different animal written in big letters on each side of the cabins, a few even had child orientated pictures of the animal displayed on them.

Multiple other buildings, distinguishable from the cabins mainly by their size, littered the area. They likely were for indoor activities or the place whoever the people watching over the children and teens lived.

As Lance got closer to the group he began to hear what the person was saying, his voice sounding strangely familiar. He was speaking to a group of tinier kids, a few teens mixed in there, and parents as he gestured towards the cabins with animals painted on them.

“Those are the cabins for kids 13 and under. The groups of cabins is four to a building, and all kids will be in a group with with people their same age. Same goes for the teens.” The more the man spoke, the more certain Lance felt that he recognized it, and it was when the man speaking turned towards Lance and his friends as they approached that he figured out where he knew it from. 

“Mr.Shiro!?” Lance couldn't help but exclaim his once-teacher’s name as the face registered in his mind, his thoughts racing as his eyes checked once more to make sure it was him.

It definitely was him, the scar was even there to prove it. Shiro’s expression broke into a smile as he saw Lance, Pidge, and Hunk approach.

“If it isn't some of my favorite students!” He exclaimed as they walked up to him, most of the crowd dispersing to go and find some other help. “Are you all here for the camp?”

Pidge spoke up next, grinning at their old teacher. “Yeah, we dragged Lance here with us this time.”

Shiro laughed, raising an eyebrow as Pidge spoke, “Dragged? What exactly did you do?”

“Trust me, you don't want to know, and I don't think Lance would want you to.”

Lance cut in now, completely ignoring the previous conversation. “What are you doing here? Don't you have work?”

Shiro laughed again until he saw Lance's confused expression, realising he was not, in fact, joking,”You do realise I get the summer off too, right?”

Before Lance could say something stupid (again), Pidge stepped on his foot earning a yelp and quiet string of profanities from Lance, who got some very shocked gasps from the parents around him.

Hunk spoke up finally, pretending not to notice Lance’s pain and Pidge’s snickers “Are you in charge of our group again this year?”

“Yeah, well, sort of. The founder of the camp's daughter is also helping out with your age group this year. Her name’s Allura, she'll be the one assigning you to your cabins.” Shiro paused to point over to a girl with dyed pastel purple hair flowing over her shoulders and down to her waist. “You can go over there to sign up and get your cabin.”

“Okay, thank you Shiro! We'll see you in the morning!” Pidge said with a little wave, obviously eager to drag Lance away before he could pass on even more second-hand embarrassment.

“What did I do?” Lance whined as he was dragged away by his friend, a playful tone seeping into his voice as he began to slip back into the attitude he normally had when he was with his friends.

“You did that on purpose, right?” Pidge said, glance at him from above their glasses. “There is no way anyone could be that stupid.”

Lance tilted his head with a smirk on his face, pulling his arm from Pidge grip as he did so. “Did what on purpose?”

“You're an idiot.”

Laughter rang aloud in the group, hanging in the air in a childish way. Lance had forgotten how much fun it was to just be able to hang out with his friends, to spend time actually doing something instead of what they normally did over the summer (which was mostly just sleeping in the case of Lance). As the laughter died off, Lance couldn't help the fact he was beginning to think that this camp might not have been such a bad idea.

As they got closer, the girl named Allura turned to greet them, clutching a clipboard in her hands. “Hello! You guys must be here to sign up for the older section of the camp, unless you are very tall third graders, which in that case you may want to go over there.” She gesticulated towards the children's cabins with a grin on her face, and Lance couldn't help but notice the fact that her humor resembled one of a woman who was way older than Allura looked.

“Yeah, we're here for the teen camp.” Hunk said, seeing as both Lance and Pidge were so disgusted with the attempt at a joke that they were rendered speechless.

“Okay, well just tell me your names so I can check the list and where we put you.” The girl said cheerful, looking at the group expectantly. 

“I'm Hunk, that's Lance, and they're Pidge Holt.” Hunk said, pointing to each friend as he said their names.

Allura paused for a moment, scanning through the list of names. “Okay, Pidge, Hunk, you're in the Lion Cabin with two other teens. Lance, you're in the Honey Badger Cabin with one other person.”

Lance let out a slight sigh at the news of being separated from his friends, but he perked up when Hunk patted him on the back and said. “It's okay Lance, just because we're on separate teams doesn't mean we won't get to talk, though it does suck we are in different cabins.”

“Why would I wanna be stuck in a cabin with the people who blackmailed me anyway?” Lance joked as the began to move, waving bye to Allura as the headed towards the cabins.

“You know what, Pidge, I forgive you for forcing me here.” Lance said as they walked, grinning as he looked around once more, soaking in the beauty of the camp. “This sure seems like it will be better than sitting around at home.”

“No need to thank me for stealing a picture of you in pink panties.”

Lance punched them in the arm, hissing that he needed to be more quiet as Pidge roared with laughter. They had what could be called playful banter until it was time for them to part ways, Lance heading towards his cabin as Pidge and Hunk went to theirs.

As the thoughts of the rather pleasant experience of the camp he had so far lingered in his mind, Lance pushed open the door to find his cabinmate standing there, stupid mullet and all, and he said the first words that came to his mind.

“Oh hell no.”


	2. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'll try to make the next longer

They made eye contact and Keith wanted to die. This could not be happening to him.

First he gets dragged to this stupid camp, and it just so happens that his rival in school is not only in the same camp, but in his cabin? It seemed like life was having a good laugh.

“What are you doing here!?” Keith sputtered after a moment of pure horror, dropping the bag he was holding to the side as he locked eyes with Lance in a horrible, sinking moment.

“The better question is what are YOU doing here!” Lance retorted without a moment's hesitation, his eyes narrowed in what seemed to be annoyance. Couldn't Keith just have one month of relaxation?

Apparently not, because here he was, stuck in a cabin with Lance wanting to tear his hair out. “Oh no, this can't be happening.” Keith said, ignoring Lance's dodge of his question and the responding question. “I am not spending a month in a cabin with you!”

“Well that's good, because I don't want to either. I'm asking Shiro to move me.” Lance yelled, storming out if the cabin and slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Keith to collapse on the bed he had claimed.

With an over dramatic groan he rolled over so his face was stuffed in his pillow. Out of all people in the entire world, he had to be stuck with Lance. 

Muttering profanities into the pillow, Keith's arms wrapped around the fabric as he flipped over onto his back, glaring at the ceiling as if it were the one to blame for all of his problems.

“Shiro, why’d you have to bring me here.” He whined, knowing his brother couldn't hear him yet complaining to him anyway. “Why couldn't you have just let me stay at your apartment?”

Letting out a slow breath, Keith knew Shiro did this for his own good. If he hadn't gone with Shiro, his adoptive parents would have made him come home, and that was the very thing he did not want to do.

That didn't stop him from feeling upset though. Deciding the cabin was to cramped for him to let out anger, Keith sprung up from the bed and was out the door in a second, nearly colliding with both Shiro and Lance.

Stumbling back while sending a glare at Lance, Keith then locked eyes with Shiro. “We can't share a cabin together.” He said with a pointed finger at Lance that seemed to have vehement meaning.

“Yeah, well, you're going to have to.” Was Shiro’s response, though there was a hint of sympathy in his voice. “We can't change the plans, Allura won't allow it.” 

Both teens let out a groan at the same time, rolling their eyes almost in unison. Shiro couldn't believe they weren't actually friends.

“Listen, you two will have to get along. You'll be the only ones in this cabin, seeing as there is an odd number of teens your age.” Another groan. “So you two will have to play nice. I have work to do, so Lance you should get your stuff in your cabin and Keith, do whatever the hell you want as long as it's legal.”

It was a joke, Keith knew, but he couldn't help the hint of satisfaction as Lance stared wide eyed at Shiro for a second, seeming shocked.

Without another word to either of the two boys Shiro left to continue his work, leaving them to settle the rules of their time they would be forced to spend together. 

“Alright, first things first, don't touch any of my stuff.” Lance said, his voice nearing a growl. Wow, he really was pissed.

“Why would I want to?” Keith countered with an eye roll, “I don't even want to be in the same room with you, much less look through your stuff.”

Lance didn't respond other than an annoyed grunt, and he pushed past Keith to get in the cabin, claiming the bed farthest away from Keith’s.

With an annoyed huff Keith started to walk, hoping to find something he could spend his time on that would let him have an excuse to stay away from the cabin for the most amount of time.

That's when he heard a laugh from behind him, and he turned to see Pidge, someone he knew was Lance's friend. Or, at least he assumed they were.

“Oh my god, Keith!? Man this couldn't have turned out better, Lance is probably gonna so pissed.” They doubled over with laughter, shaking their their head frantically.

“Yeah, well, he already is. We're in the same cabin. ” Keith replied gruffly, watching Pidge go slack jawed in what seemed to be pure joy.

“Oh my gosh, this is amazing!” They laughed again, just as a person who Keith knew as Hunk walked up behind them.

“What's so funny?” The boy questioned, raising an eyebrow at Pidge’s body that was shaking with laughter. Then, he noticed Keith. “Keith? No way. Does Lance know you're here?”

Before Keith could answer, Pidge butted in unable to contain his laughter. “They share a cabin!”

Hunk laughed like crazy at this, “Oh my god!”

Keith watched the two friends have a laughing fit, and a small smile crept onto his lips. “Kinda ironic, huh?” He muttered, their friendly atmosphere contagious.

“That's for sure! He wasn't even supposed to be here, I blackmailed him.” Pidge giggled at this, straightening their posture.

“Blackmail? I don't even want to know what Lance did to let you be able to blackmail him. I'm sure there's plenty of things you could use though.” Pidge nodded while Hunk seemed to sober, growing awkward in the presence of his friends rival.

“You do know that teams for events are based off of the cabin you're in...right?” Hunk questioned, watching a look of confusion flicker across Keith's face until he came to the realization of what that meant.

“Oh, son of a bitch.” He hissed under his breath as Pidge lost themself to laughter again. “Ah...this month's gonna suck.”

“I don't know, the two of you are very competitive. Maybe you'd make a great team.”

Keith let out a huff of laughter at Hunk’s words. “Yeah, right, and Lance passes chemistry.” 

Pidge laughed even harder at this, and even Hunk couldn't hold back a smile. “Fair enough. At least try to make the best out of the situation though, okay?”

Keith nodded, sort of surprised at how nice Hunk and Pidge were actually being. These were Lance's friends, not his, or at least he didn't believe they considered him a friend. Acquaintance at best, if that at all.

“Well, I'm gonna go and torment Lance!” Pidge chirped, rushing towards the cabins before pausing for a moment. “...What cabin are you in?”

“Honey Badger.” 

“Thank you!” Pidge called as they were off, leaving Hunk to look after them with an only slightly disappointed look on his face. 

“Well, I better go keep an eye on them. I'll talk to you later, Keith.” Hunk waved slightly as he began to walk towards where Pidge had shot off, Keith waving his silent goodbye behind him.

Maybe he could at least try to get along with Lance...maybe he could finally make a group of friends.


	3. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda short

Keith had been wrong. They most definitely could not be friends. Keith knew this the second he walked back into his cabin.

“Lance, what the actual fuck are you doing?!” He exclaimed as he inspected the sight, groaning when Lance ignored him.

He had stolen the pillows from all of the beds but Keith's, using the sheets as well to hang up and create walls to block people out. He looked like a child in their pillow fort.

“What's that? Did you say something?” Lance said as he poked his head out from the sheets, feigning surprise. “I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you in the No-Keith-Zone in the middle of Camp Ihateyou.”

Keith rolled his eyes throwing himself onto his own bed. “You are such a child.”

Keith didn't even need to look at Lance to know he was sticking his tongue out at him. “Can't we at the least try to get along?” Keith asked into his pillow, surprised and disappointed when Lance actually responded.

“Nope!”

Keith groaned with another eye roll, flicking Lance off without even looking at him, which Lance chimed back at with. “That's not very nice either.”

Slamming his head into his pillow, Keith glared into the white. “I have not been in this room with you for even ten minutes and I'm already going insane.”

“You and me both, now if you could shut up please, I'm enjoying my No-Keith time, which lasts from now until the 6 weeks are up.” Keith let out a snort of a mixture between laughter and annoyance, yet other than that he stayed quiet. This was going to be a long, long six weeks.

\--  
Lance got to see Pidge and Hunk first thing the next day, after nearly falling from his bed and scaring the shit out of Keith when Allura’s loud voice rang out the speakers and woke everyone in camp. The only problem was Hunk invited Keith too. He couldn't help but feel like this was some kind of game to his two friends.

“Why do we have to bring ugly-mullet with us!?” Lance complained, throwing his head back with a groan.

“I'm literally right here.” Keith chimed in, only to be ignored by Lance.

“Listen, Lance, whatever weird hate thing you guys have going on between you is your business, but I'm not going to stop hanging out with him because you're being a baby.” Hunk stared at his friend, watching some of the color drain from his face.

“Oooh! Sick burn!” Pidge chirped from behind Hunk, making both Hunk and Keith laugh. Lance looked stone faced through it all.

He could either put up with Keith or spend the rest of the month alone. He was sad to admit he actually considered the second option for quite a long amount of time.

“Fine, I'll put up with him. Just don't expect me to talk to him.” Lance declared, crossing his arms with a pout.

“Still right here.”

“Fine by me, Lance. Just let me remind you that for all group events during this camp you will be paired with him.” Hunk said with a sigh, but Lance wasn't listening anymore. He was fighting with Pidge about something he had mouthed to him when Hunk was speaking.

The two walked while bickering, heading towards where Allura had informed them to meet. Hunk sighed and watched them go before turning to Keith.

“I'm sorry about Lance. He can be a bit hard headed at times.” Hunk offered a smile that seemed to be more out of sympathy than anything else.

“No, it's fine. He can be mad at me all he wants.” Keith replied with a shrug, though it was a lie. It did kinda hurt that Lance hated his guts and he didn't even know why, but he was used to it. He grew up with hate.

“He'll come to his senses, you'll see.” Hunk said, beginning to walk after to two with Keith trailing behind him.

“I don't think so. I don't really know what I did, but whatever it was it must have really bugged him.” Keith sighed, his hand absently reaching up to fiddle with his hair. Was his mullet really ugly…?

Hunk cracked a smile at this, “Lance is just a bit of a, how do I say this nicely, a bitch. He might not even have a reason to dislike you other than he thinks you pose a threat.”

Keith let out of huff of disbelief. “A threat? To what, his reputation? He's practically adored by everyone in school.” 

“Actually, yeah. That's probably part of it.” Hunk said, watching Keith's eyes widen. “From what I can tell, it's just nervous. If he really did hate you as much as he said, he wouldn't have even stayed. He'd have taken my car, trust me I know he's done it before.”

Keith couldn't say he was entirely surprised.

“Anyway, what I mean by that is I see potential. You guys are actually a lot more alike than you think. He just needs some time to grow up and act his age.” 

Keith couldn't believe Hunk. Him and Lance similar in any way shape or form? He must see a different reality, because he was pretty sure him and Lance were polar opposites. “If you say so.”

By the time they caught up with the rest of their group, Allura had already began to explain the activities to the age 15 group. 

“Most of the activities in the camp will be with your cabinmates.” Keith couldn't help but grimace at this, and he think he saw Lance doing it as well. “In fact, we have one activity planned for today that will involve you and your cabinmates, so I suggest after I explain the event you get together to discuss your plan of action.”

Why would they need a plan?

“Today we will be playing capture the flag.” Oh no. “I'm sure most of you are familiar with the game.” 

Pidge let out a whoop at this, everyone in the group laughing as they did. The mood seemed to lighten for Keith.

“While you are all going to be in the same general group when playing against other age groups, there are some unique rules for this game.” The mood dropped again. “Each of you must choose one person from your cabin to be your partner in this game. For the entirety of the game your wrist will be attached to that person's, so you must complete tasks together. Honeybadger cabin, you only have two members so your partner is already decided.” 

Shit.

Keith's eyes met with Lance’s at that moment, while Pidge let out a quiet whisper of ‘this couldn't get any better.’

Allura smiled at the teens, “All right, campers, I suggest you pick your partners, talk to them, and then group up for a game plan. Your first match is in two hours, it's sort of like a tournament for this week. Good luck.” With that she moved on, leaving a horror struck Lance and terrified Keith to actually approach each other.

“You mean to tell me...I have to be handcuffed to you?” Lance said, eyes wide. 

“I mean, she didn't say handcuff, but basically.” Keith's response came with lackluster, since he quite honestly didn't know how to respond to this situation.

“This situation couldn't possibly get worse!” Lance exclaimed, running his hands through his hair as he glared at Keith. 

“Listen, I'm not happy either, but we have to at least try.” Lance groaned, Keith shook his head. “Besides, I think we'll be a little preoccupied with trying to get the flag.”

As they finished talking,Hunk and Pidge walked up beside them. Lance took that as an excuse to complain.

“Why of all things did it have to be basically handcuffs!?” He exclaimed, watching Hunk said expression turn amused, his own turning sour.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm stuck with them." Hunk said with a chuckle, motioning towards a hyperactive Pidge who was jumping up and down like an over excited puppy.

"We get to fight other people like hunger games style!" They exclaimed, their eyes shining brightly. It wasn't often they saw Pidge like this, the camp must really bring out that inner child in them.

"Pidge, no, that's not what Allura said-" Hunk protested, only to be cut off by Pidge's fake groan.

"Let me live my fantasies, Hunk!"

Neither Keith nor Lance could stop the laughter from erupting from them, and Pidge grinned as they laughed. “We should probably go and meet up with the others so we can get a plan set up.” They said when the laughter ceased.

For the age 15 group there was a grand total of 14 people. Other than Lance and Keith, groups of four were in each cabin. It seemed as if everyone generally had their specific friend to choose as a partner.

When they all met together, they found it pretty hard to communicate.

“So basically...we just grab the flag?” One of the teens said, shrugging to punctuate his remark. “I mean, what more do we have to plan. It's not like this is the hunger games.”

Pidge let out a hurt gasp and it took all of Keith's willpower to stop him from laughing until his sides hurt.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hunk said with a shrug as the teens stood awkwardly in a circle. It didn't take a genius to know this was not going to end well.

Waiting for their turn to play was probably the hardest part. The nerves of having to win building up even more when they learned they were going against the age 17s. The competitions were paired by what level of school the age groups where in. The pressure was rising, since the youngest of the high school group had been paired against one of the oldest.

Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith all stayed in the same general area as they waited, and while Lance and Keith didn't really talk they didn't fight either. In fact, Keith was beginning to think maybe they could work together after all.

That was until Keith's hand got attached to Lance's wrist.


End file.
